Wonderwall
by Wxnderland
Summary: It was then I realised—everything, everyone around me. All these people…everything was real. My attempt at a real-girl-get-trapped-into-the-atla-world
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was then I realised—everything, everyone around me. All these people…everything was real. My attempt at a real-girl-get-trapped-into-the-atla-world**

Groaning, I pulled in my suit case by the handle, then turned my head towards the clock that hung on my living room wall. I had a flight to catch at eleven. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my couch, it seemed that I had plenty of time.

Sweet

Now grinning, I turned on my television, waiting for my favourite TV show to start

Avatar the last air bender.

Holy crap this show was glorious

Making myself all comfy on my sofa I continued to wait for my show to start.

…only it wasn't starting

What the fuck.

Now frowning, I got out of my comfortable position and went to examine the television only for it to begin glowing.

Was it supposed to be glowing like this? This wasn't some dumbass 3D effect was it? I swear if this is some dumb prank from Jason I was going to be cutting a bitch. Rolling my eyes I went ahead to poke it lightly-

Only to half my entire arm sucked in.

My eyes went wide in alarm as I screamed, I was being eaten by a fucking television! What kind of nonsense is this?!

"JASON!" I screeched, trying to pull my arm back and away from the swirling mess of pretty colours. By now the room had become chaotic, everything was being blown everywhere and I had to keep shaking my head to keep my hair from getting in my face.

A muffled thump was heard from the kitchen followed by angry swear words which I would have loved to laugh about if it wasn't for my current situation. "JASON HELP ME MAN!" I screamed, he probably heard the panic in my voice because he rushed in, with his backpack and summer get up with a scowl, only to be replaced by a look of disbelief, as he was stunned for a few seconds.

It was probably going to take years for this to process in that tiny pea sized brain of his- ugh. Why did I have to be the smart twin? Clearly all the intelligence and good looks in the family went directly into me.

While I was being pulled in my eyes latched onto my rucksack.

Finally, my brother seemed to understand the situation as he swore loudly, grabbing onto my waist trying to pull me back out, but we both knew it was pointless.

Well shit, if I knew that I was to be pulled into a television I would've bought more food. Still screaming I reached out and grabbed the strap of my bag before being pulled in.

 **:::::**

"Is she-…be okay?"

"How'd-….here?"

"He's-…fire nation"

I groaned, sitting up and raising my hands to rub my temples "Man- what hit me?" I opened my eyes and squinted from the brightness.

I then turned my head around only to be surprised by two dark skinned teens staring at me.

"Holy-!" I fell backwards onto the bed, the two seemed equally surprised as they just stared, stunned.

"Um…Hi?" I said lamely after a long moment of silence.

The girl was the quickest to recover as she smiled brightly at me "Hi! I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka, How are you? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"Oh well Hey Katara, Sokka" I waved towards the two lamely "- yeah I'm fine, thanks but-"I froze.

Katara

Sokka

This girl just told me that her name was Katara and that her brother's name was Sokka.

"Uh…K-Katara?" I asked

It was then I noticed it was freezing- and I was inside a fucking igloo.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no

"Yeah?"

"We…we wouldn't happen to be in the South Pole right now, would we?" I winced, already knowing the answers but I continued to pray that I had just stumbled across an anime convention.

Puzzlement flashed across her face before she quickly recovered "Yeah, you're currently in the care of the southern water tribe."

Holy shit.

It was then I realised that Sokka was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring. I was pretty sure that he was trying to read my soul or figure out ways to prove that I was a part of the fire nation.

Ha. Too bad for him that I wasn't.

"Great Katara. First we rescue some bald kid from an iceberg and next you decide to rescue a pair of teenagers who just randomly fall out of the sky. Why don't we all just go help out the fire lord while we're at it!" he exclaimed, arms in the air for emphasis.

Katara shot him a glare while I just gawked "Wait- hold up. I fell out of the sky?!" I'm pretty sure my voice rose two octaves with that statement. "What about my brother? Where he at?!"

Sokka then resumed glaring at me "Yeah you fell out of the sky, your brother is currently being interrogated by the southern water tribe's top soldier's fire nation scum. Don't think that I don't know what you're up too!" he pointed his finger at me accusingly causing me to blink a few times in surprise.

Katara then smacked him upside the head while I tried to get my own head around the fact that I apparently fell out of the fucking sky.

The sky.

Holy freaking potato chips.

I wasn't really that worried about Jason, considering the fact that Sokka and Katara were the oldest kids in the tribe while everyone else was ten or bellow.

Whatever, this was probably a dream anyway. Shrugging it off, I then realised that Sokka had said something about a bald kid. So Aang had already made an appearance.

….Of for the love of-! I'm only in episode one?!

The first episode of all things! I then gasped. Shit! I was supposed to be on a flight! My suitcase- my eyes then went wide with realisation.

I had been sucked into a TV and been pulled into a Nickelodeon TV show.

The thought had finally processed through my brain

"This is insane" I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Katara looked concerned "Are you sure you're okay? What's your name?"

"Alice" I then wondered if it was wise to say my name, considering the fact that my name probably wasn't common- or known for that matter.

I could tell that Katara's concern had changed into confusion she was about to say something but Sokka beat her to it.

"Alice? What kind of name is Alice?" he snorted

"A better name than yours, I guess" I shrugged before frowning. Did Jason know that we were trapped in a kids TV show? He was probably freaking out that a bunch of toddlers were surrounding him right now.

On a brighter note, I am handling this a lot better than I thought I would be.

Ha. Maturity.

 **:::::**

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one! R N R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHOO! CHAPTER TWO! HELL YEAH!**

 **Akane: yeah after like ten years -.-**

 **A/N: HUSH D I WAS BUSY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender!**

 **Everyone: ENJOY!**

 **:::::**

There's something seriously wrong with this universe-

Maybe it's just me- hell if I know. But considering the fact that I've just popped into the Avatar world I would hope that my opinions where very much justified at the moment. After all, I fell out of the freaking sky!

Seriously though. The sky?

Granted, I wasn't exactly conscious when it happened but who the hell cares about that? I could have died in this weird cartoon world and wouldn't have even known!

That would have sucked, majorly.

Speaking of things that suck, where the hell is Jason?

Sneezing, I then blinked a few times before looking up "Righty-o then!" I clasped my hands together "Sokka, Katara; thanks for taking care of me and all—seriously, I appreciate it. But could you guys lead me to my brother?" I asked

Sokka frowned while Katara seemed to brighten immediately, "Yes—of course!" she came to my side in an instant and helped me up to my feet causing me to grin before gasping

"COLD, COLD, COLD! HOLY KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN THE GROUND IS VERY COLD!" I squealed jumping back onto the bed and hugging my knees, shaking with wide eyes.

Sokka snorted while Katara covered her mouth with her hand, probably in attempts to not seem rude but the amusement that was flashing in her eyes gave her away.

I flashed a hateful glare towards the snow covered ground before looking up towards the siblings "Guys" I whined "Where are my shoes?"

Katara gestured towards the exit of the igloo "After you guys fell in the ocean your clothes and stuff got soaked, so I hope you don't mind that we left them out to dry"

I nodded, it was logical. I wasn't exactly dressed to be here to begin with—I then blinked towards the two dumbly before my eyes widened and a glanced down.

 _Please don't let me be naked, please don't let me be naked, please don't let me be naked, dear god please don't let me be naked-_

I sighed in relief. Alright, false alarm. It's all good in the hood, I'm clothed.

I giggled towards the parka in the signature blue colour that all the water tribe members usually wore "I didn't notice this before but this is really warm" I pulled it closed towards myself and smiled towards the two "Thanks so much!"

Katara smiled and fetched me a pair of shoes. It was pretty much the uggs of this world. After putting the pair on, I then walked around, testing them out.

"These are pretty comfy" I grinned "soft, soft, soft" I allowed the two to lead me out of the igloo, Sokka had relaxed more but he still seemed suspicious.

Whatever, I'm not a part of the fire nation—well actually, I'm not even a part of this world, so this probably won't be problem for longer.

As crazy as this was, I couldn't help the fact that my inner fangirl was screaming internally.

I'M ACTUALLY IN AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER! SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!

Actually wait. No, don't.

I'm going to be seeing Aang soon! And then Toph and oh my god, Zuko's going to join later. Holy shit this was awesome.

I continued to trail behind the two before I screeched to a complete halt.

"Oh my god" I said, horror clear on my face

"Alice?" Katara asked, confused while Sokka's suspicion was back in full force "what's wrong?"

I rushed towards the two, grabbing both of Katara's shoulders with wide, frantic eyes "My bag! I-I had a bag with me right? I need to see it!"

Katara blinked slowly, before she wordlessly pointed towards the igloo that we had come from, a stand was there for my things to dry. My head turned so fast I swear I almost got a whiplash.

Just as I was about to run towards my beloved I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Wait." Sokka spoke, "Why do you need it"

"It's got my stuff inside! A-And it fell into the ocean and I'm scared alright? My stuff's probably soaked! I need to see it" I pleaded, causing the two siblings to glance towards each other before Katara nodded towards him and I felt the hand drop from my shoulder.

I flashed her a grateful glance before running towards my bag in what could only be described as 'hysteria'

I skidded on my knees towards it and opened it up, I heard the footsteps behind me, their feet crunching through the snow.

Immediately, I let out a horrified screech that could probably be heard all the way back in my universe.

Katara and Sokka were by my side in an instant "What's wrong?!"

"RICE" I screeched,

"….wait what?"

"RICE! I NEED RICE. LOTS AND LOTS OF RICE, THIS IS AN EMERGANCY!"

The two flashed each other looks of wary and I could already tell what was going on through their minds

' _She's crazy'_

I groaned "Guys, I know this sounds really stupid but all my stuff is absolutely soaked, and-"how do I explain to these people that my iPhone (Which was not cheap by the way) and the rest of my technology were soaked

"Oh—well In that case" I watched with wide eyes as Katara's face broke into concentration as she brought her hands up and lifted- no joke, she actually lifted all the water out of my stuff.

My face expression had changed drastically, from anxious to in complete awe. "Whoa" I gasped.

Watching on TV was one thing, but to witness this kind of thing in real life was just…."Incredible" I whispered.

I watched, completely mesmerised as she dropped the water into the opposite direction and tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my God you're so cool and you literally just saved my life and wow did you see that? You did all those cool swishy movements and the water just rose up and-"I took a huge breath "So cool" I squealed

Katara's cheeks instantly heated up with my praises, no doubt out of embarrassment "It's alright, really. No trouble at all."

"Katara!" Sokka gawked, throwing his hands up in the air "You can't just show your…magical water stuff with a complete stranger! She could be fire nation"

I frowned and stuck my tongue out towards him "You're just jelly"

"…Jelly?" he deadpanned while I nodded

"Yes, very Jelly"

"…right. And what exactly am I 'jelly' of?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised

"Of Katara's magical water stuff. Duh"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, sure you're not."

 **:::::**

"JASON!" I screamed, running towards him with my now dry backpack on

"ALICE! OH THANK GOD" He screamed back, tears of joy running down his face and I came to halt.

"DUDE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU MAN!" I continued to yell, before blinking.

"Why the hell are you tied to a pole?" I asked before finally noticing the young children who had him surrounded.

Oh right, Sokka's 'top soldiers' I would've snorted if I could.

I bent down towards one of the kid's height "Hey there" I smiled

The boy looked wary towards me at first, stepping back "…Hi" he muttered causing me to giggle "What's your name, cutie?"

That got to him. He immediately puffed his chest out "I'm not cute. I'm a warrior!"

I nodded, "Yeah, you really are. Look at you guys, tying up my brother over there." I laughed "You guys are really strong huh?"

A few of the kids glanced around each other, before turning towards me, now with more confidence seeing as I wasn't a threat.

"Yeah!" another kid replied "We're the strongest soldiers of the water tribe!" he exclaimed proudly while voices of agreement surrounded him.

"Nice" I nodded in approval, still grinning and high fiving them while Jason's eyes bulged out, looking at me in absolute disbelief.

"Listen guys, as cool as this is, do you think we could let him go now?" I asked "He's my brother and my mom will definitely kill me if I go home without him"

The first kid I talked to frowned "But he's our prisoner"

"Please? I promise we'll both play with all of you guys later!"

"We will?" Jason gawked

"You will?" the child asked

"Of course!" I grinned once again, and watched as the children looked towards each other and nodding. I held back my squeals as they untied Jason.

He groaned, engulfing me "Man Alice, I have never in all my sixteen years of life been so happy to see you"

"Same" I snorted, returning the hug wholeheartedly before letting go and turning towards the kids, one of the youngest child held his arms up in front of me, the universal way of wanting to be picked up.

I smiled, this was really doing a number on my poor cheeks. I bent down and lifted him of the ground, resting him onto my hip, watching as he sighed in content.

"Man, it is a good thing that you're a babysitter" Jason snickered, "You used to suck at handling kids"

I groaned "Don't remind me, I totally flopped babysitting Mr and Mrs Justine's kids first time around"

He grinned "They still paid you though"

I hummed, absentmindedly rocking the child in my arms "True. Hey, you think I could be an elementary school teacher?"

He shrugged before stopping "No, wait stop! What're we doing!?"

I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean 'what're we doing' we're clearly discussing about my future here" I then put the child down and watched as he ran back towards his group of friends.

"No! I mean this!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms "WE'RE IN THE FREAKING NORTH POLE ALISON!"

"Uh, no you're not" A voice called from behind making us all turn around

I blinked seeing Aang and Katara besides Sokka, who had his arms folded, and with that frown still permanently attached onto his face.

"You're in the south pole" he stressed out

Jason's jaw dropped before turning towards me "SEE! WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE NORTH POLE! WE CAN'T EVEN GET SANTA TO SEND US HOME!" he groaned, throwing his hands up into the air

"This is it. I'm going to die as a hot sixteen year old where no one here even knows of my existence" he moaned to the sky

I rolled my eyes "You're a fucking idiot" I deadpanned "How does your girlfriend even put up with you?"

I heard a gasp causing me and Jason to turn and see both Katara and Aang's horrified faces, while Katara had both her hands over Aang's ears.

Jason blinked "What she just—oh….do you guys not swear here or something? Well Shit- uh, shoot that's going to be really fu- freaking hard" he stammered, trying to keep his language as clean as he could.

I burst into laughter at his ridiculous attempts before turning around to face Aang, I then beamed towards him "Hi! I know that was a really bad first impression but I'm Alice and it's nice to meet you!" I waved

Aang's horrified expression quickly changed and mirrored my own as he hovered towards me "Hi! I'm Aang!"

OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD I JUST MET THE AVATAR!

I MET THE ORIGINAL TEAM AVATAR! NOW I JUST NEED TO MEET ZUKO AND TOPH AND THE CABBAGE MAN FROM OMASHU AND MY LIFE WILL BE COMPLETE!

 **:::::**


End file.
